


Hold Out Your Hand

by sinonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinonymous/pseuds/sinonymous
Summary: Ficlets featuring Supercorp! Some will be short, others will be longer, but all will contain ample amounts of Supercorp feels.





	1. Fringe Benefits

It wasn’t that Lena actively _tried_ to take advantage of the fact that her girlfriend had superpowers; no, it was just that Kara was perhaps the most helpful person in the universe. Upon the faintest whiff that Lena needed assistance of any kind, Kara was there with an earnest smile that Lena was incapable of wiping off her perfect mouth.

That smile was currently entering her her penthouse, its owner carrying a large couch that would otherwise take two full-grown men to lift. Lena tried not to swoon.

“Your ridiculously expensive and uncomfortable couch, Madam,” Kara gallantly presented the couch, waving it about as if it were nothing more than a bean bag.

Lena’s face, apparently incapable of remaining stoic around Kara, fought against the dry look she struggled to adopt. “Supergirl saves the day yet again.”

Kara goofily flashed her teeth and pecked Lena on the lips as she walked by, smooching extra loud as they parted, and then looked Lena right in the eyes. “Anything for you.”

Lena’s heart stuttered. She had a working hypothesis that Kara did things like that on purpose. Maybe she got a kick out of it, maybe she liked knowing she had such an effect on the normally composed Luthor, but whatever the motive Kara’s reaction to her cardiac arrest was always the same.

Kara’s face got all soft and she gently pressed her lips to Lena’s forehead. Lena loved forehead kisses and if it were possible she’d make her heart stop on command to get more of those sweet Kara kisses.

But the contact ended too soon and Kara was walking away so Lena settled for admiring the way those back muscles rippled beneath the deliciously revealing tank top she wore. Kara must have been flexing her muscles on purpose because Lena was sure the weight of the couch barely registered to the Kryptonian.

She indicated towards the couch’s new home and Kara lowered it to the ground oh so gently. In that moment Lena’s heart felt full; although Kara didn’t understand why she would choose a modern piece instead of some overstuffed couch optimal for cuddling, she nevertheless respected the decision and treated the object with utmost care. Kara was a constant revelation to Lena’s battered soul. Every single day she modelled decency and kindness, sharing such light without reservation. Kara, who carried a decimated planet around in her heart, was also full of joy and Lena was endlessly fascinated by that dichotomy.

Kara shook out her arms as if releasing a considerable weight and she heaved a great sigh of relief. “Whew, what a workout. For a moment I thought I wasn’t going to make it.” There was a twinkle in her eye as she bounced closer to Lena.

“You must have really worked up an appetite,” Lena said knowingly.

“Mmm,” Kara murmured, nosing lightly along Lena’s neck. “Such an appetite.” Lena shivered and wrapped her arms around the Kryptonian’s strong shoulders.

The doorbell rang and Lena’s smile grew devious. “I guess it’s a good thing I ordered potstickers.”

Kara’s head popped up. “Potstickers?” Her eyes were wide, eager.

Lena chuckled and pecked her lips before moving towards the door. “Yes, darling, a dangerous amount of potstickers and you better eat up because you’re going to need the energy.”

Kara, ever dutiful, ate those potstickers like it was her job and okay so maybe sometimes Lena _did_ take advantage of her girlfriend’s superpowers, but it wasn’t her fault that Kara was so damn cute.


	2. Heart on Your Sleeve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wears her heart on her sleeve.

Kara wears her heart on her sleeve. During her first years on Earth if someone looked close enough they could see Krypton exploding in her eyes, hear the screams of its people ricocheting around her chest, and it frustrated her that such an intensely private experience was bared for the world to see. Teenaged Kara yearned for some sort of emotional veil so that maybe it wouldn’t be so transparent when she plastered on that sunny smile in spite of the lead burrowing in her gut. 

Kara thought she finally found that with Supergirl. People looked to Supergirl in their most dire moments. She is a hero and heroes don’t linger, they don’t dwell on dead planets. Through Supergirl Kara could be strong, stand tall, and when she put on that cape a part of her slid into place. Kara needed Supergirl as much as National City did.

Then she met Lena Luthor. 

Kara flew to L-Corp on a bus and spent time with the sister of the nation’s most notorious alien hater. She never expected that same woman, the one who hid behind clever words and coy smiles, would one day teach her how to be vulnerable. Would teach her that it wasn’t always a bad thing, letting the people who mattered see the pain.

Lena chose Kara, gave herself wholly and without reservation. When Lillian Luthor was finally sentenced and locked away for good, the ravenous media got the patented Luthor facade while Kara got the broken woman who never truly understood why her mother couldn’t love her. When Lex Luthor escaped and reigned terror upon the world, Kara bore witness to the anger, the betrayal, and the way Lena’s lip trembled when she spoke of the boy she used to know. 

Kara in turn shared things she never dared to speak of for fear of the memories burning a hole straight through her chest. 

How, even though he was a busy man, her father would find time each night to read her the stories of their ancestors; How he’d kiss her forehead and tuck her in and she would feel so  _ safe _ … How she’d never truly felt safe since then. How, even though she was a busy woman, her mother would do her hair up in intricate braids and make her feel like the most precious being in the world when she told her how beautiful she was. Into Lena’s lap she released the pain of knowing that her parents were not who she thought they were. 

Eventually Kara realized that she didn’t need the notion of Supergirl anymore. She  _ was _ Supergirl. Even without the cape on, she was strong. Helpless citizens were no longer the one thing that made her feel needed or worthy. She didn’t need to hide behind a manufactured version of herself because she, Kara Zor-El, no longer dwelled on a dead planet. 

She loved her life, the very present one on a still-spinning planet known as Earth. She had an endlessly loyal and amazing sister, a loving and well-meaning mother, and a solid group of friends that only occasionally cheated at game night. Her burgeoning career gave her a podium from which to speak truth so that maybe the people of this planet wouldn’t be kept in the dark about their circumstances. Then there was Lena Luthor, an individual who encompassed such meaning to Kara that she was largely incapable of putting her gratitude and overwhelming love into words (mostly she just fumbled about and kissed Lena a lot when the feelings got too much- Lena never complained). 

Kara Danvers spent her life with a group of humans (and J’onn) whom she felt immensely lucky to know. It was a long road to the awareness that she wouldn’t trade them for anything, that things happened precisely as they did, and that she had to put the notion of the life she could’ve lived on Krypton to rest. 

So she did; for them, for herself, and for her life with Lena. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bard loves feedback so comments are appreciated. If there's anything you'd like to see then hit me up with a prompt and I'll see what I can cook up something good for you folks. All mistakes are my own, as this is currently unbeta'd. Thanks for reading!


	3. A Luthor and a Super

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankly, Lena is tired of the phrase.

A Luthor and a Super. 

During Lena’s darker moments Lex’s menacing tones would whisper in her ear, reminding her of their interwoven fates. A Luthor could not abide a world in which Supers lived in the light, he would remind her, and it was their sole mission to put them back into the shadows from whence they came. 

It was easy to dismiss Lex’s phantom rantings, her brother was an absolute madman, but Lena was nevertheless tainted by his actions. Forever branded a Luthor, Lena lived in the shadow of a name molded by an evil soul and by extension his legacy would forever live beside hers. 

Lena wanted so very much to change that. More than anything Lena wanted the name Luthor to invoke something light and decent, not the image of Lex Luthor’s reign of terror, so she took the mantle of L-Corp. She made it her sole mission. 

She never expected Kara Danvers; she never expected Supergirl. Lena Luthor and Supergirl didn’t feel like the embodiment of their names, dancing around one another in an eternal dance of destruction. Their dynamic was diametrically opposed to that darkness. When Lena was with Kara she felt alive, like somebody believed in her mission to do good. Kara looked at her like she was good. 

Yet still their story was destined to be tragic, Lena supposed. Really, how long would Kara stay with a person like her? She tried not to spend too much time dwelling on that eventuality. She preferred to dwell on the deep kisses, savoring Kara on her tongue, lingering as if it might be the last time. But it never was. Kara always came back. Sometimes she was beaten, physically or emotionally, but she always came back. 

To Lena. 

To their eternal dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe for Supergirl fluff, angst, smut, and really just about anything in between. I'm open to prompts!


End file.
